


Dream & Have Peacefulness Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Peace: After The Series Finale: 10x22: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Daydreaming, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Family, Family Dinner, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, General, Genital Torture, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peace, Physical Therapy, Picnics, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Sons, Sunsets, Surprises, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Talking, Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a relaxing time after everything happen, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Will Grover/Grace Williams
Series: Peace: After The Series Finale: 10x22: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dream & Have Peacefulness Too:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a relaxing time after everything happen, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett decided to put his trip on hold, til his secret crush, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was on the mend, & recovering from his ordeal. The Hunky Brunette was planning everything to the last detail, cause he wants it to be perfect. Plus, The Team was on board with what he had planned.

The Blond was suspicious, when the former seal was driving them to the destination. “Are we getting closer, Babe ?”, Danny asked, as he was trying to get comfortable, cause of his injuries from his kidnapping, & shooting. “We’ll be there soon, Danno, You’ll love it, You’ll see”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said with a smile.

“I bet, Super Seal”, as they continued their journey. The Shorter Man knew it would be nice to have Steve to himself, & his attention for awhile. He is actually looking forward to relax, & unwind from all of the stress, & drama that had plagued them for the past ten years. The Loudmouth Detective is wondering what his partner is thinking at the moment.

As soon as they got to the cabin, Danny was amazed at how beautiful it is, & everything around it. “Oh, Babe, This is stunning !”, He exclaimed, as he gasped in shock. “I thought that here, We can dream, & have peacefulness too”, Steve said with a smile, as he leads him all around the house on a tour.

Steve decided that at dinner, It was now or never, He is gonna tell Danny how he feels about him. The Handsome Man decided to resolve the sexual tension between once, & for all, so things are normal between them. He made them a picnic dinner, & went outside to eat it, & enjoy the evening too.

After they had dessert, & cleaned up, Steve said, “Danny, There is something I got to tell you”, as he had the blond’s attention. “I am in love with you, I always have been, Losing you would’ve devastated me. I promise that you _will_ be taken care of, & your children, As long as I am around”. It does Danny’s heart good to hear that, & that he matters so much to him. He kisses Steve, as a response to his speech, & what came from his heart.

“I love you, & I had been in love with you too”, Danny said with a smile. They hugged, & cuddled, & snuggled with each other. They watched the sun setting into the horizon, & it was the most romantic sight ever. Then, They walked back into the house, hand in hand, as they are ready to start their new chapter of their future together.


End file.
